The proliferation of different air interface protocol standards for wireless communication places increasing requirements on wireless terminals to be able to operate according to more than one of these standards.
A wireless terminal which is adapted to operate both as a GSM terminal and as a DECT terminal is known e.g. from DE 43 44 702 A1. The known terminal comprises an antenna which is connected to one RF part for GSM operation and to another RF part for DECT operation. The RF parts are via GSM mode components and DECT mode components, respectively, connected to a common mode controller. In its turn, the common mode controller is connected to user panel with a display and a keyboard and via a common speech processor to a loudspeaker and a microphone.